More than Rivals
by poofy-wings
Summary: Usagi goes to Sanq Academy to make friends. What she finds are friends and a rival...
1. Meet the Guys

Well, another new fic. My first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon!  
  
There'll be a lot of cameos though. See, if you can find them all! ^__^  
  
This is a VERY long chapter. I'll try to keep my future chapters moderately long.  
  
Disclaimer-y-thingy: I don't own anything! Just my new Onegai! Teacher! manga. You must go buy one! NOW! BWAHAHAHAHA!   
  
***************************  
  
She sighed silently to herself. Nervous all over. She knew people would notice. She got dressed ignoring everything like the fake sounds of happiness outside. Why was she so nervous?  
  
It was just her first day of school! It's not like they're sending her into outer space!   
  
[Calm down, Usagi] she told herself.  
  
But, for some reason she was nervous. Nervous and despirately wanted to make friends. For some reason she couldn't remember ever having friends before, but then sometimes in her dreams she would see them. Four girls. But, as quickly as they appeared they were gone and she was alone again.  
  
Was it a memory? From some past life? No. It couldn't be. I've been here for as long as I can remember. In this apartment. Alone. Only fourteen and yet she had no parents. No guardian. So for the summer she was in the apartment alone, paying bills with money she found in this apartment.   
  
After a few weeks of that she decided to get a job even though she had no special skills. With luck, though, she got a job at a nearby arcade as a waitress. She smiled at the memory. The day she met her boss, Motoki, and her first friend, Botan. Motoki was very nice and handsome. She later learned that he was studying to become a doctor. And Botan was so nice and cheerful since the first day they met. Botan would often talk about her boyfriend, Hiei, and usually when her shift was over Hiei would come over to pick her up. And Usagi could barely contain her laugh. Hiei looked like a younger version of Vegeta from Dragonball Z! (Oh, you know he does! ^^)  
  
Lost in her daydream she finally snapped out of it when she realized she was trying to put her socks on her hands...  
  
"Baka...." was all she could say as she took the socks off her hand and put them on correctly.  
  
So by the end of summer she heard about Sanq academy, a prestigious highschool for rich kids no doubt. But, for some reason, tired of only going to work and going home. She decided to apply for school. And, as if by some miracle, Usagi got in.  
  
"So today is going to be my first day! I can't screw this up!" Usagi said as she grabbed her CD player and stuffed it into her school bag.   
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Being that it was a prestigious school she had to wear some frilly uniform. She had done away with the vest because she could breath very well with it on. And also because of the breathing problem she had loosend the bow tie thingy around her neck. But, all in all she looked pretty good.  
  
Grabbing her school bag and on her way out grabbed a pouch of Pop-Tarts. (Mmm, Strawberry)  
  
She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.  
  
She was walking on her way to school. Thankfully, she finally got used to walking without tripping or crashing into anyone. Usagi still didn't understand why she was so clumsy.  
  
Usagi remembered back a couple of days ago she saw a boy with a pigtail walking on the fence. She hoped that someday she'd be able to do that too.  
  
Pausing, nervously in front of the door the secretary had told her to go. This would be her homeroom class. Holding her breath she knocked on the door awaiting its answer.  
  
"I want to make friends......." Usagi whispered silently as the door opened.  
  
_________________  
  
"Man, today's gonna be as boring as yesterday, isn't it Wu-man?" Duo asked as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Wufei scowled, "Well maybe if you actually, PAID ATTENTION, even YOU would learn somthing."  
  
Duo fiegned looking hurt when he heard some knocking and fell back in his chair.  
  
Wufei started to laugh while Quatre was checking to see if Duo was alright and Heero and Trowa were a hair away from bursting out laughing as well.  
  
[I will not laugh. I will not laugh. I will not laugh.] thought Heero as his face turned red from containing laughter.  
  
"Class! Class! Please!" the teacher yelled trying to get ahold of his class. After a few moments the laughter subsided.  
  
"Now, as I was going to say, we have a new student with us. Her name is Tsukino Usagi." As he said her name she stepped foward.   
  
[Oh, Kami. I feel so nervous.] thought Usagi as she stood there at the front of the class with all eyes on her.   
  
"Wow, she's hot! Don't you think so, Wu-man? Weird hair, though." Duo whispered to Wufei.  
  
Wufei snorted. "She's just another weak woman. Nothing more."  
  
"Well, then. Why don't you take that seat up there. Right next to Mr.Maxwell and Mr.Chang. Could you two boys raise your hands?" the teacher said.  
  
Duo raised his hand but Wufei only scowled.  
  
Usagi looked over to where she would be sitting and slowly walked up the stadium-like stairs to her desk and seat between the two boys.  
  
The boy with the braid looked nice but, the boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail looked annoyed.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Duo." said the braided boy as Usagi sat down. "Tsukino's a bit of a weird first name but, most people here have weird names."  
  
Wufei sighed about to explain that japanese people say their last name first but he was interrupted, by Usagi.  
  
"No, Duo-sempai. Tsukino is my last name. My first name is Usagi." she replied.  
  
"ooookay, then what does sem-PIE mean?" he asked, still confused.  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's like a ending to a name. Duo-sempai would mean Upperclassman Duo.(right?)"  
  
"Okay! I get it now!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Great! Now I've got TWO bakas sitting next to me!" Wufei said getting more annoyed.  
  
Usagi looked as though she was about to cry. Duo saw this and quickly said, "Hey, Usagi don't mind him! He's just a hard-ass!"  
  
Wufei snorted, "Yeah, and you're a smart-ass!"  
  
"Wow, Wu-man, thanks for the complement!" said Duo.  
  
At this Usagi started to laugh, [These boys are okay, maybe I should stop taking things so seriously]  
  
"Look, Usagi that blond guy over there trying to pay attention is Quatre. He's really nice but, I guess anyone with 29 sisters would be really nice too. That guy over there being really quiet reading a book is Trowa. He doesn't talk a whole lot but he's cool. That over there looking like he wants to kill everyone is Heero. He's a bit trigger-happy so try not to piss him off. I'm the only one specially trained for that. That chick over there with blond-like hair is Relena. She's a bit weird 'cause she keeps chasing Heero. And that mean, constipated-looking guy sitting next to you is Wufei." babbled Duo.  
  
Usagi started to laugh. "Con-haha-stipated-haha!"  
  
"Maxwell!! I DO NOT LOOK CONSTIPATED!!" Wufei yelled attempting to grab Duo's braid.  
  
"Woah!" Duo yelled as he moved back into Quatre and because of this Wufei lost his balance and fell on top of Usagi.  
  
"ooooffff,"said Usagi as she felt some air being knocked out from her. Wufei was thin but, she wasn't used to having any kind of weight on her.  
  
"Oh, my! Miss Usagi are you okay?" asked a worried Quatre.  
  
Usagi blushed as she looked at Wufei on top of her. He blushed very slightly so she was probably the only one who saw it. Without hesitation he got off her.  
  
She reached out her hand and Quatre helped her up. "I'm okay. I'm used to falling down." she laughed nevously with her hand behind her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi. I guess I should've pulled you back with me." said Duo.  
  
The teacher was about to yell at them for disrupting class but, then the bell rang and the teacher zipped out of the classroom faster than a saiyan eats.  
  
"Whoo, saved by the bell" laughed Duo as he started to walk down the stairs. The rest of the boys and Usagi started to follow.  
  
"Umm, Duo? What's the next class going to be?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Uh, today....I think we got Mr. Terada today. His our P.E. teacher. His really cool too. Not like some of those old codgers...." Duo answered.  
  
"Aww. P.E......I suck at P.E." Usagi whined. "I'm gonna flunk!"  
  
"Miss Usagi, you can't be that bad...." said Quatre, trying to make her feel better. "I'm sure you're good at something athletic.....And if not, you can always take a three-hour class to count as your P.E. credit (my school does this so no P.E.! Whoo!)."  
  
".....hmm, maybe you're right, Quatre...." Usagi said.  
  
There was a loud grumbling sound....  
  
Usagi lifted her hands behind her head and laughed embarassedly, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
They fell down anime-style.  
  
"A LITTLE hungry! I thought that was Maxwell!" said Wufei.  
  
"well, I'm kinda hungry too..........."said Duo.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Usagi." Quatre said slightly sweatdropping. "Lunch time is right after P.E."  
  
They reached the gym and Usagi was introduced to Mr. Tereda. He was a very handsome, tall, young man.  
  
[Wow, he's so hot...] thought Usagi as she went into the locker rooms to get dressed.  
  
"Oh, you must be the new girl. Usagi, was it?" a girl asked her as she got dressed.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"I'm Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Likewise."  
  
"Oh, Usagi. We're wearing the basketball jerseys today." Relena said. "I'm not too good at basketball..."  
  
Usagi pulled the jersey over her head then said, "Don't worry Relena, you can't be any worse than I am." she laughed "So I guess I'll try to watch your back."  
  
They continued chatting as the exitted the locker room and went into the gym.  
  
As the talked, Usagi noticed a girl about 10 or 11 coming into the gym and talking with Mr. Terada. She stayed there for the rest of the period.  
  
Mr. Tereda came back blushing slightly but looking very happy. "Okay, everyone! Basketball today!  
  
Girls blue team versus the girls red team! And boys green team versues yellow team."  
  
Usagi looked down at her shirt. It was blue. Relena's shirt was also blue.  
  
"Yay! We're on the same team!" they both said, excited.  
  
And that's how it went. Usagi wasn't very good at first neither was Relena but by the second half they were getting better.  
  
Time Out!  
  
Thankful for whoever made time out, both Usagi and Relena sat on the bench trying to breath again.  
  
They watched the boys play Basketball for a while.  
  
"Wow, your Heero is doing well." Usagi said.  
  
Relena blushed, "How did you know he was with me?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "Duo told me."  
  
There relaxing time was up and they went back onto the court.  
  
And then it was over. Red team=35 Blue team=32.  
  
Relena and Usagi didn't even care that they lost. They were just glad that they played somewhat decently and that it was over.  
  
"Uhh, I'm all smelly!" whined Usagi as she ran into the shower room.  
  
Relena blinked. Then ran into the shower room too.  
  
_____________  
  
"Wow, that was a good game, Wu-man!" said Duo happily as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
"We beat the spandex shorts offa Heero! HAHA!"  
  
Wufei snorted which could have been mistaken for a laugh.  
  
"Hey Duo! Wait up!" yelled Usagi. She pouted. "You shouldn't leave without me."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Usagi." Duo said.  
  
"Oh, Heero I forgot to tell you...."Usagi began.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"that Relena was looking for you....."  
  
Usagi turned to Duo who was holding his ears. "Is this why you said she was weird?"  
  
"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU THIS IS WHY SHE'S WEIRD!" yelled Duo.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped as Relena rounded the corner and glompped Heero.  
  
Relena looked happy and Heero would've looked happy had everyone not been around.  
  
"Does this happen everyday?" she asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. It does..."Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well, that's chapter one! Tell me what you think and suggestions are welcome! ^-^ 


	2. And it begins

Wow! Another chapter on the same day! That's gotta be a record! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer-y-thingy: I don't own anything. Now I'm sad....  
  
*********************  
  
"Cha-la-Head-cha-la" sang Usagi as she listened to her CD.   
  
It was lunch so Usagi could finally relax and eat. She had found a big Sakura tree to sit under. She felt so content as she ate her food, listened to music, and read her manga.....but it was soon interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Whatcha listenin' to? Whatcha readin'? Whatcha eatin'? Whatcha---OUCH-"Duo was interrupted by Wufei hitting him over the head.  
  
"Shut UP!" Wufei yelled as Duo rubbed his head.  
  
"ahahaha....Are you okay Duo?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm listening to the opening theme of Dragonball Z. I'm reading Onegai! Teacher!, and I'm eating some rice balls."  
  
Duo sat up still rubbing his head. "On-a-GUY Teacher?!"  
  
"Onegai means Please, Maxwell!" stated Wufei, still annoyed. Usagi nodded.  
  
She got hearts in her eyes, "It's a romantic comedy about a boy who gets to marry his beautiful new teacher to keep her secret that she's an alien sent to earth to observe humans!" She hugged her book.   
  
"I mean just listen to this! This quote is golden! 'It was written in the manual....that men on earth are weak against sexy women!!' That's so true!"  
  
Wufei snorted,"Lies"  
  
"Uh,huh, SURE."answered Usagi, sarcastically.  
  
Wufei just looked at her weird.  
  
"I wish I could do that!" Usagi said, changing the subject somewhat.  
  
"You want to marry our teacher 'cause he's an alien?!" Duo asked   
  
"No. I mean sometimes I wish I could marry my teacher." she blushed "You know, Mr. Terada is really cute. But, I think he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Really?" Relena asked as she came into view. "Who?"  
  
"Remember that girl that came into class today?"   
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, I think they're engaged!" Usagi blushed.  
  
"But-But, she could just be his daughter!" Quatre said.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Nope. I know that look. He came back blushing with a goofy grin on his face! They'll make such a cute couple!"  
  
They looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Hey, a guy could be in his fourties and still marry a sixteen year old. It's not impossible." she said.  
  
"Hmmph. And how would you know, onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I-I read it in 'Great Teacher Onizuka'" she replied, getting angry.  
  
"Hmmph. You seem to get a lot of your information from comics. Just like a stupid onna to do that!"  
  
Usagi started to cry hiding her face with her hands she fell to the ground right next to him.  
  
"WUFEI!!!" Duo,Quatre, and Relena yelled.  
  
But, they were all surprised as to what happen next.  
  
Because Usagi started crying Wufei had dropped his guard.  
  
Usagi smirked, her face hidden by her hands. She swiftly swung her leg under Wufei and he fell flat on his back.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAH! So, I'm a weak, stupid, onna, huh!" she laughed as she got up looking down at him.  
  
It took Duo two seconds to realize what happened then he bursted out laughing.  
  
Wufei got up off the ground Usagi still laughing at him.  
  
"......baka onna......" said a very pissed Wufei.  
  
"Awww, is widdle Wu-Wu upset? 'Cause a baka onna tripped you?" she teased.  
  
"I'm gonna to kill you, ONNA!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
She smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "Not if you can't catch me you won't!" She ran off"BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Wufei stood there dumbfounded then remembered that he was pissed and started to chase after a maniac-like Usagi.  
  
Everyone else just stood there dumbfounded. Well, everyone except for Duo, who was still rolling around on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
*****************  
  
Yay! More rival-y-like substance!  
  
Suggestions welcome! ^__^ 


End file.
